


Snakes and Lions

by Firehedgehog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accident, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ended in the future by accident, with no way back. he found love. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes and Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the fanfic, Harry potter is owned by its creator.

Salazar Slytherin had never thought he'd be as happy as he was now, for hours he could just listen to his beloved ones heartbeat. Right now, his beloved Harry was deep asleep exhausted by there love making earlier.

This ebony haired teen was his first and only, he had no children no matter what this Voldemort thought. He did not know why the people in this time thought he hated muggles, or that Godric and himself were enemy's.

The nerve of these people, for one thing Godric was... had been his older half brother.

Salazar found the people of this time strange and exhausting, and he knew he had to become use to them since him time accident was a trip one way.

He missed his own time horribly, but only Harry made this time bearable.

Sweet gentle Harry, who could also become a demon when those he loved were in danger.

He remembered there first time, the ebony haired teen so shy. The way he moaned as Salazar claimed him, flooding his insides with his seed.

Neither had realized Harry was a carrier.

Now, Harry's stomach was rounding with there first child. Who would take the Potter's name, since Salazar had taken his husbands name.

If he was quiet enough, he could hear the babes heartbeat.

Strange, he never thought at age eighteen he'd becomes a parent.

“Your thinking too loud,” Harry said sleepily, emerald eyes opening slightly.

“Just counting down the days,” Salazar whispered, Harry smiled.

“We have a long day tomorrow,” Harry said.

“I know,” Salazar said, moving and kissing his husband on the lips.

“Love you,” They whispered as sleep claimed him.

END


End file.
